


Purple Haze

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Sex, Smut, alpha!Jensen, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Jared is a mutual friend and when you meet Jensen at a party, he knocks you off your feet… literally. Where will the attempted match-making lead?





	Purple Haze

The reflection in the mirror showed the same disappointment as the last ten times you’d looked in it. No matter which way you turned, you felt frumpy and awkward in the bright red dress and you could only imagine people laughing at you.

Jared’s Thanksgiving cookout was the social event you wanted to miss. In every way. But you couldn’t say no to him. And besides, you hadn’t been leaving the house except for work or grocery shopping, so you supposed you could use a few hours of human interaction.

“That’s not to say I don’t appreciate your input,” you murmured, leaning down to scratch Belle’s chin. The grey cat arched her back and booped her head against your palm, purring loudly. “But you can’t exactly give me fashion tips.”

Belle meowed in response and you smiled.

“Thanks, kitty. You always know how to make me feel better.”

This was life. A rapid descent into crazy old cat lady; your destiny as a spinster was becoming more apparent. Mainly because Alphas repulsed you. You’d dated, mostly Betas - the only Alpha you’d ever interacted with was your high school boyfriend. He’d come close to marking you and it was your father’s interruption that saved you from that fate.

Since then, you didn’t trust Alphas. They only wanted one thing.

Your phone rang and you growled at the alarm reminding you of the party. “No pressure,” you grunted, swiping the smart phone from the couch’s arm and slipping it into your purse. “Roll with the punches.” Boosting your own morale wasn’t working and you spent the entire Uber journey chewing the inside of your cheek.

Jared Padalecki had been your friend since middle school and was probably one of the best people you knew. He was always there for other people, although his habit of accepting help in lieu of giving it was a little irritating. Not that you hadn’t told him. Him and his wife Gen were the two people you could tell anything to.

They ran a bar together in downtown Austin and Gen was a fashion blogger. She’d helped you pick the dress you were wearing, assuring you it would look amazing. You disagreed but she had a better eye than you, so you trusted her.

The Padalecki house was all lit up, a few people milling out of the front. Exiting the car after thanking the driver, you stood on the sidewalk, behind a bush, fumbling for a minute. Crowds of people weren’t your favorite thing but Jared’s house was always a safe space. Nothing would happen here.

Taking a deep breath, you stepped out from behind the bush and made your way up the steps, smiling at the few people you recognized. Entering the house, you looked around, searching for either resident of the house.

You didn’t see the man coming. His shoulder collided with yours from behind and his beer narrowly missed staining your dress. Stumbling back and slipping on the spilled liquid, you landed heavily on your butt with a pained cry and the entire party looked at you.

“Oh god,” a male voice said and you looked up into the most startling pair of green eyes you’d ever seen. The man looked horrified at what he’d done, helping you up off of the floor. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going -”

“It’s fine,” you mumbled, ignoring his offered hand and getting to your feet, cheeks on fire with embarrassment.

The man shook his head, refusing to accept your dismissal. “It’s not. I’m a klutz.” Kind of a cute klutz, your brain provided and you scowled. “I’m really sorry.”

“Apology accepted,” you insisted, waving him off and trying to move away.

“You’re sure you’re not hurt?” the man pushed and you shook your head as Jared appeared from the kitchen, seeing you attempting to evade the man.

“Y/N!” he called, sliding through his guests to meet you halfway. “Oh, hey, you met Jensen!” You blinked in surprise, looking back at the handsome man that had knocked you over. “Everything okay?”

Jensen raised his hand, looking guilty. “I may have sent her flying the second she walked in.”

“It’s okay,” you assured him, honestly. Despite the slight throb of pain in your coccyx, you weren’t mad at him. “Just a bump. Could happen to anyone.” Jared raised an eyebrow at you, his eyes flicking to Jensen for a second. “Hey, where’s Gen?” you asked, smiling.

“She’s in the garden,” Jared said, frowning as you darted off away from him to find his wife. He looked at Jensen, who shrugged. “What did you say to her?”

“Aside from apologizing a lot? Nothing.”

Jared sighed, clapping his friend on the shoulder. “It’s cool, man. Y/N is really laid back. She’s forgiven you, I swear.” His eyes lit up, a scheme forming in his head. “Hey, she really loves the virgin apple daiquiris Gen made. Why don’t you grab her one? Maybe it’ll make you feel better?”

“Not worried about me,” Jensen informed him. “More worried I actually hurt her.”

A laugh left Jared and he shook his head. “Trust me, man. If Y/N had a problem, she’d tell you.” Jensen hummed, unsure of his friend’s optimism. “Go get her that drink. Gen probably needs a hand with the food anyway.”

*****

Gen was standing at the grill, flipping the burgers when you emerged from the house and headed down the steps toward her. She smiled, giving you a little wave. “Hey, Y/N!”

“Hey,” you grinned back, sniffing the air and groaning. “Did you get those steak burgers again?”

“Sure did,” Gen giggled, “and they’re just about done. Musta known you were on your way.” Her eyes widened as she took in the outfit. “Damn, I was right. You’re gonna be battin’ them off tonight.”

You rolled your eyes, reaching for a plate. “I hope not. I’ve already had one literally bowl me over.”

“Oh my god, who?” Gen picked up a juicy burger and slipped it into a bun, placing it on your plate. You were almost salivating at the prospect of the best burgers in Austin.

“Jensen?” you said, taking a mouthful of burger. “Oh, god, Gen these are delicious as always.”

“I just grilled ‘em,” she chuckled, “and actually, I took over for Jared about five minutes ago so I haven’t really done any of the work. So, you met Jensen, huh?” You nodded, chewing your mouthful and a sly smile spread across Gen’s face. “He’s a cutie, am I right?”

Swallowing the burger, you gave her a pointed look. “Please tell me you’re not trying to set me up.”

Gen shrugged, trying to look innocent. “You know I wouldn’t do that.”

“You would absolutely do that. Need I remind you of Ralph?” A shudder rocked your shoulders and you sighed. “I’m good on my own, Gen.” You looked down at the burger, humming thoughtfully. “These smell way better than usual. Almost…” you sniffed, “…sweet.”

Your friend’s perfectly shaped eyebrow rose toward her hairline as you took another bite. “I’m really surprised it’s taken this long for you and Jensen to meet. He’s known Jared since he was in his twenties. But, he’s out of town a lot -”

“What does he even do?” you asked, still chewing. “I mean, I know he’s worked with Jared but I never actually got to know much about him.”

“I was too busy puttin’ you on your ass,” a deep voice drawled and you turned to see Jensen, holding a glass of your favorite drink out. “Jared suggested I bring this a peace offering. I really am sorry I knocked you over.”

Gen laughed suddenly, making you glance at her in concern. “Sorry, I didn’t realize you were being literal about the ‘bowled over’ part.”

You swallowed your mouthful, putting your plate down and Jensen’s eyes dropped to the burger. “Oh man, are those the steak burgers from Franco’s?” Gen nodded, giving you a look and you found your eyes rolling again. Taking the drink from Jensen, you gave him a polite smile.

“You’re aware they’re trying to set us up?” you informed him and Jensen grinned.

“Yeah, I figured it out when Jared kept dropping hints. You two,” he fixed his eyes on Gen, “are not subtle in any way, shape, or form.”

“I’m just gonna go see where my husband is,” Gen mumbled, slipping past you as you glared at her. Jensen couldn’t hold back the dry chuckle he gave before he moved to the grill, flipping the burgers over, selecting one and putting it in a bun.

It took the sinful moan he made at the taste of the burger to stop you from staring at him. Gen was right - he was a cutie. More than a cutie. This man was six feet of drop-dead-gorgeous. And you were in no way his type.

“To answer your question,” Jensen started, swallowing the bite, “I work in the brewery business. I was an actor for a while, which was how I met Jared.”

“Oh yeah,” you remembered. “That show he did like, one season of.”

“Shame, really. It had potential.” Jensen sighed then perked up. “But, it gave me my best friend, so…”

“I always wondered why he left acting,” you murmured thoughtfully. “I’ve seen the show and you guys had real chemistry.”

Jensen shrugged. “Just the way it goes. I gave up after that, apparently no one wants to hire a huge Alpha klutz,” he joked and you couldn’t help the stunned expression on your face. “What?” he asked, frowning in concern.

You shook your head. “N - nothin’, I just didn’t realize you were…” Trailing off, you shuffled uncomfortably. “Sorry. It doesn’t matter.” The forced smile on your face made him pause and he remained quiet, watching you closely. “Jared just never mentioned it.”

“Why would he? It’s a gene type,” Jensen said slowly. “He never told me you were an Omega but I sniffed it as soon as you walked in.” You swallowed around the lump in your throat. “Are you… frightened of Alphas?”

“No,” you replied quietly, wringing your hands together. “They’re just not… not my type. Jared knows that.”

Jensen smiled, touching your shoulder. “I’m sure he didn’t mean any harm.” The forced smile became a nervous one and he pulled away, not wanting to invade your space any more than he already had that evening. “Hey, look, I barely know anyone here and they’re not gonna stop dropping hints.” You giggled, shaking your head in agreement with his statement. “So why don’t we take our burgers, find a seat and get to know each other?”

Opening your mouth to tell him you weren’t interested in him, you didn’t get to anyway.

“No pressure,” he added. “I’m not expecting anything more than a possible new friend.”

This time around, your smile was genuine, matching the expression on his face. Even if Jensen was an Alpha, he didn’t seem to be like any Alpha you’d ever known or heard of. And you could use more friends, according to the few you had.

“That sounds nice,” you conceded, picking up your plate again. “Lead the way.”

*****

Three years later…

“I thought Y/N was coming today?” Jensen muttered, taking the beer that Jared offered him. The taller man threw his wife a look and she shrugged back. “I haven’t seen her all week and she didn’t reply to my text.”

“She wasn’t well at Sunday lunch,” Jared pointed out. “Maybe she’s got the flu. You know Y/N -”

Jensen nodded, smirking. “Sleeps like the dead if she’s sick. Yeah, I know.” He hummed, relaxing back against the bar. “I’ll call her later, see if that’s it.” Glancing at his phone, he frowned. “Or maybe I should go over there…”

Jared shrugged. “I dunno, man.”

“That would be too invasive,” Jensen sighed, shaking his head. “Am I overthinking this?”

“Probably,” Jared laughed. “I don’t know why you’ve never just come out and told her you think the world revolves around her.” Jensen’s cheeks were turning a bright shade of pink. “Seriously, man, you’ve been in love with her since you knocked her on her ass.”

His ears were practically burning now and Jensen broke eye contact with his best friend. “She made it clear she wasn’t interested and I’m respecting that. If she felt anything, she would have said so at the party. I’ve accepted she’s not…” Jensen sighed, shaking his head.

“Is it an Alpha/Omega thing that I don’t get cause I’m regular ol’ Beta?” Jared asked gently.

“You know,” Jensen murmured, his eyes glazing over as he stared into the distance, “she smells like freshly cut grass after spring rain and fresh hops. A little like my gran’s apple pie.” Jared didn’t speak, watching his friend closely. “When I presented, I was really sick. I mean, it’s not a common gene. And I was only a kid but I knew that it meant no matter who I fell in love with, I’d never be complete.”

“Jen -” Jared whispered but Jensen shook his head, his gaze clearing as he stared at his friend.

“I knew my whole life I was Alpha,” he said firmly. “Just never expected I’d find any Omega. Then I knocked her on her ass and she…” He sighed and looked up at the clear night sky. “She changed my whole world. If friendship is what I get, then it’s what I’ll take. And I’ll treasure it. I’ll be there for her, no matter what.”

Gen appeared, phone in hand and concerned expression on her face. “Uh, guys?”

Both men stood straight, abandoning their drinks. “What’s wrong?” Jared asked and Gen worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

“It’s Y/N’s office. She didn’t show up for work the last two days and no one can reach her.”

Jensen’s face went pale and he gave Jared a worried look before darting towards the exit. Jared called his name but Jensen didn’t hear him, flagging down the first cab he saw and climbing in. He fired off your address and the cab took off, leaving Jared stood in the street.

*****

Someone was hammering somewhere in the building and you groaned, rolling over and covering your head with a pillow. Your arms and legs felt like concrete to move; your entire body was on fire. It had been manageable until Wednesday night when the need became too much and the suppressants stopped working.

Something you probably should have expected, given your age.

Belle meowed loudly outside the bedroom door and you ignored her too, even though you knew she’d probably knocked her food bag over and eaten the contents. The building could have been hit by a bomb and you wouldn’t have noticed.

The hammering keep going and you drifted, halfway between awake and dead. You’d long since kicked the covers off and your sweaty skin was bare to the cool air of your bedroom. At some point, you’d stopped trying to eat or drink anything.

Time didn’t even matter anymore.

A loud bang followed the hammering and footsteps thundered down the hallway to your room. The door opened and you whimpered as strong, warm arms scooped you off of the bed. “Shit,” the arms’ owner hissed, pressing a hand against your forehead.

The owner of the arms smelled nice. Smelled like -

“Jensen,” you managed and the Alpha shushed you, carrying you into the shower. He didn’t speak as he laid you in the tub and started the water running, checking it was a tepid temperature before disappearing. You opened your eyes as he returned, carrying a bottle of water. Belle was wrapping herself around his legs, purring and meowing loudly.

“I’ll deal with you in a minute,” he scolded, picking Belle up and dropping her outside the bathroom door and closing it. When Jensen turned back to you, he wouldn’t meet your eyes as he stripped down to his boxers. “We don’t have any ice,” he muttered, “and I’m not putting you in a bath like this, so I’m gonna help you have a cool shower, okay?”

You nodded, already relishing the cool water running over your toes and lower legs. Jensen smiled, grabbing the bottle of water from where he’d perched it on the sink, unscrewing the lid.

“Drink some of this,” he requested, holding the bottle up to your lips. “You’re dehydrated. Why didn’t you answer our calls?”

Sipping at the water, you cleared your throat. “Because I didn’t want you to feel like you had to come rescue me.” Jensen chuckled as you drank some more, swallowing greedily. “I guess that didn’t work out so well.”

“I thought you were on suppressants.” You cast your eyes downward, suddenly realizing you were nude and Jensen was about to get into the shower with you.

“I’m feeling better now -”

“Because I’m here,” he scolded softly. “They stopped working, didn’t they? The stomach bug, last month? The cluster headache the month before?” None of his words could make you lift your head to look at him because it was true. “Y/N, you could die -”

“And that’s why I didn’t call you,” you whispered. “I can’t be responsible for forcing you into a relationship because our biology tells us to. I…” you sucked in a breath, “I don’t want that.”

Jensen smiled, taking the water bottle back from you as you turned your face away from him. “I’m not leaving you, Y/N. But you know I won’t force anything you don’t want.” He stood straight, returning the bottle to the sink before offering his hands out to you.

Finally looking up, you tried to ignore the way your skin goose-pimpled with the effect of his big hands holding yours. He kept his eyes on your face as he climbed into the shower in only his boxers, helping you stay on your feet. “When did you last eat?” he asked.

“I don’t know. I had some noodles after work on Wednesday.”

“It’s Friday,” he muttered, holding you against his chest. “I can’t believe you didn’t even tell Gen…”

“I’m fine,” you argued and he barked a laugh.

“If your office hadn’t called…” Jensen shook his head. “Anything could have happened.” You closed your eyes, trying not to breathe in his scent but failing miserably. It had taken a long time after you’d first scented him to realize it was Jensen that had been the delicious smell at that party. Movie nights and game nights after that became a minefield of avoiding spending too much time with him.

Which was impossible because Jensen was just so… nice. He was the guy your mom would love you to bring home, the man who would charm the pants off your dad and have him calling him “son” within hours. He was everything you could want in an Alpha and more, and you were so, so not his type.

You didn’t know how long he held you there, letting your body return to a manageable temperature. When Jensen decided you were safe for now, he helped you out, wrapping a big fluffy towel around you before following you through to the living room. Once you were settled on the couch, he disappeared, returning moments later with his soggy boxers in one hand and his jeans slung low on his hips.

No underwear. That wasn’t going to help the unbearable arousal and it would be any second before he smelled it. Alpha’s couldn’t resist an Omega in heat. Jensen would take what he wanted and resent you for it.

It didn’t matter how much of a nice guy he was.

You didn’t want to lose your friend.

“I’m gonna make you something to eat,” he stated, piling some cushions at the end of the couch. “Change the bedsheets. You okay there?” You nodded, remaining silent as he moved about the apartment, feeding Belle while he was cooking for you. Laying down, you closed your eyes, trying to ignore the delicious scent of him that was filling your apartment.

More than anything in three years of friendship, you’d wished Jensen would find another Omega. It would make him less appealing, would help you get over him. As long as she was good enough for him because he was still your friend.

It just would have been so much easier…

“Hey,” Jensen murmured, crouching in front of you with a plate of bacon and eggs. “Food of the gods,” he joked, offering you the plate. Slowly, you sat up, grimacing in pain. “You okay?”

“Cramps,” you whispered.

He frowned, disappearing again and returning seconds later with a bottle of aspirin. “Crap, I should get you a drink too -”

“Jen,” you snapped abruptly, making him freeze on the spot, “you don’t have to do this. Be caretaker. I’ve had this before and I can make it through.” He straightened, staring at you before crossing his arms over his chest, frowning. “What?” you grunted.

“From what I can remember, you’ve been dealing with this for months. And I don’t know how long it takes but I’m not risking leaving you here to die a slow painful death from organ failure.” His entire posture slumped and for a second, you thought he was going to cry. “I can’t let that happen when I’m a compatible match and…”

You shook your head, looking away from him. “No. It takes the choice away. It makes it… it… it would cheapen what I feel for you and ruin us.” Jensen didn’t manage to get a word in quickly enough. “You should go. Before… before…”

“You think I’ll go feral. Take what I want.” Nodding almost hurt and you couldn’t bear to look at him. The laughter was unexpected and the couch dipped under his weight. “A,” he began, “I’m not an animal. B, I’m not a teenage boy and C,” he pointed at the food, “that’s gonna get cold and it’s the cheap bacon, so it’ll taste like rubber. I’ve been in love with you since I literally collided with you.”

The last statement surprised you and finally made you turn to meet his honest gaze. He looked nervous and relieved in one ball of confusion and you parted your lips, attempting to form some kind of words.

“You never said anything,” you finally managed, staring at him like he’d grown a second head. “You never -”

“You made it clear you weren’t interested,” Jensen shrugged. “And honestly, you’re one of my closest friends. I wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize that. I don’t,” he sighed heavily, closing his eyes for a second, “I don’t think I could survive without at least having you in my life.”

What were you supposed to say to that? All these years keeping it yourself, blaming your attraction on your biological needs, instead of realizing that Jensen was a genuinely nice guy who respected your boundaries. Even now, when he’d literally held you naked in his arms, when you probably wouldn’t have put up any fight, he’d kept his control.

“I’m so sorry,” you whispered, dropping your head into your hands. Jensen instantly moved, wrapping his arm around your shoulders. Instinctively, you turned yourself into his bare chest, burrowing into the comfort of his warmth and scent.

“You don’t have anything to apologize for. And if you do, I’m guilty of it too. I never said anything.”

The steady beat of his heart was underneath your palm and you breathed deeply, no longer trying to ignore the richness of his natural smell; cinnamon and coffee sprang to mind, like a warm latte on an autumn night when the chill is really setting in.

Jensen hummed as you pressed a little closer, lifting your head so your faces were millimeters apart. “If this is what you want, I want it too. I don’t wanna lose you.”

“Me either,” you breathed, moving your hand from his chest to his cheek. “I just didn’t want you to want me only because you’re an Alpha and I’m an Omega.”

“You’re joking right?” he chuckled. “You’re amazing. You’re funny, you’re smart, you’re beautiful… I always hoped you’d wear that dress again, the one that had me so distracted I walked right into you.” Pulling back, you looked at him in shock.

“Seriously? What happened to ‘I’m a klutz’?”

Jensen laughed again, cupping your cheek. “Couldn’t help it. I was struck. Love caught’a holda me.”

“You are the cheesiest asshole to ever exist,” you murmured, leaning to initiate the first kiss. It seemed to take Jensen by surprise. After a second, he relaxed into your touch, only allowing it continue for a couple of minutes.

“You need to eat,” he prompted and you smiled, almost bashful. “Nothing’s happening until you’ve eaten that,” he pointed at the plate, “and you’ve kept it down.” With a nod you picked up the plate, dutifully eating the almost-cold food.

Jensen leaned in, kissing your temple before getting to his feet. “Gonna go change those sheets.”

*****

He finished the job as you wandered into the bedroom and Jensen looked up with a smile. “Hey, you manage all that?” You nodded, gesturing to the bottle of water you carried and his smile widened. “Wanna put something on? You must be cold in nothing but a towel.”

“You ever have that moment,” you started, making him pause bent over the bed, tucking the sheets underneath the mattress, “where you realize what a complete and utter moron you’ve been? Like sunlight breaking through the clouds, lighting up what’s been there all along?”

Jensen’s smile didn’t fade as he straightened and crossed the room to stand in front of you. “Yeah,” he agreed, cupping your face to kiss you again. You moaned into the touch, lifting your hands to push your towel down and Jensen broke the kiss, staring down at your nude body.

“Take your pants off,” you ordered, smiling coyly when his cheeks went dark red. “I think we’ve beat around the bush enough.” Your fingers were on his hips now, the tips tucking into the waistband of his low-slung jeans. “I want you.”

His fingers threaded through your hair, pulling you into another kiss and you worked your fingers along to his buckle, unbuttoning his pants as quickly as you could. They slipped down his thighs with little encouragement and his thick cock sprang free. You gasped as you slid your fingers around the shaft, feeling the weight and thickness of him.

“Goddamn, your hands are soft,” Jensen murmured, barely parting from your lips.

“You still haven’t taken your pants off,” you reminded him, freezing your movements. Jensen grumbled, lifting his legs and kicking the pants away. Resuming your actions on his sensitive cock, you savored the sound he made, the way his eyes were lidded and almost black in the dim lamp light of your room.

With a possessive growl that heated your insides, Jensen picked you up, carrying you to the bed and sitting down, holding you on his lap. His bare dick pressed along the length of your soaked slit, the smell of sex hanging in the air intoxicatingly. “This what you want?” he murmured against your mouth.

“It’s what I want,” you gasped, clinging to his shoulders as he started to kiss a path down your neck. “Need you, Jensen. Need you inside me.”

He snarled, dragging his teeth across your pulse point, making your pussy twitch. “Lift up for me, baby,” he ordered softly and you obeyed, looking down as Jensen fisted his cock and teasing your cunt with the tip. Your slick made his skin glisten and your impatience got the better of you; you sank down without warning, forcing a primal sound from Jensen.

You’d never had anything this big inside you. Toys were your usual go-to, but they could never match the feeling of a huge bare Alpha cock buried inside you to the hilt, overloading your senses with pleasure. Jensen didn’t move, letting you have control and you were quite content to give your body a moment to adjust to the pleasurable stretch.

After a few moments, you rolled your hips, eliciting a whine from Jensen’s parted lips. The sound encouraged you to repeat the action and Jensen growled this time, sliding his hands around to cup your ass, looking up at you with adoration in his lidded eyes.

“I love you, Y/N,” he murmured and the overwhelming emotion in your chest pushed you forward, connecting your mouths; your whispered reciprocation lost in his throaty moans.

Leaning back, Jensen moved so you were underneath him, his huge frame swamping yours - you didn’t know where to put your hands. He was entirely intoxicating, sending your senses haywire; there was a chance you’d never get enough of him. All those nights spent alone, wishing for something more than friendship and now you had it, right there.

“I’m not gonna last,” Jensen stammered, sweat coating his skin and you nodded, needing his release as much as your own. The thick ring of muscle around the base of his cock was swelling, catching on your entrance with every thrust. With one last snarl, Jensen’s face twisted in pleasure and he thrust into you hard; you screamed as his knot filled you, his climax coming a second after.

The sting of his teeth in your throat barely registered as you came on his knot, almost drunk on the feeling of his cum warming your belly.

Jensen collapsed, just about holding his weight off of your body as you both panted heavily. His tongue swept over your neck and you shuddered, prompting him to curl around you a little more. He moved to kiss you, the caress only lasting a second when you abruptly yawned.

“Sorry,” you whispered. “I guess…”

“S’okay,” Jensen assured you, smiling as he placed a soft kiss to the corner of your mouth. “Give me a second -”

“No!” The squeak stopped him moving and you smiled shyly. “I wanna… I wanna sleep with you…” Your eyes dropped down and it took a moment for Jensen to understand what you wanted. The smile on his face stretched and he kissed you again.

“C’mere,” he beckoned, wrapping his arms around you, rolling your bodies so you were back on top, nestled on his chest. It wasn’t the most comfortable position for him, with his legs hanging off the edge of the bed, but you were warm and snug against him and Jensen wasn’t about to give that up.

He reached out, snagging the covers with his hand and tugging them over the both of you. A contented sigh dropped from your lips and Jensen chuckled, feeling your breathing begin to even out.

You were gonna be pissed when you realized what he’d done to your front door.


End file.
